


That made me first your slave

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Master/Slave, Mythology References, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: "No free Jotun here,” he says, and he says it so mildly that Thor knows it bothers him.Loki is never mild.





	That made me first your slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt.
> 
> Based slightly more in the mythology, because I do love playing with it, have an AU where Loki is always known to be Jotun and he and Thor are road tripping around the nine realms.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” the inn-keeper remarks, nodding his head towards Loki. “You going to sell him in town?”

Thor pauses half-way through pushing a coin towards the man to pay for their room and board. His eyes slide to Loki, who thankfully hasn’t overheard their conversation. 

Loki is still searching through his endless bag, trying to find his own coin purse. Thor has ventured to enough realms with Loki to know that Loki will not pay, but he always makes a show of offering. 

“Sell him?” Thor asks, wondering if this is some joke.

“He’s Jotun, isn’t he?” the inn-keeper asks. “They make fine slaves. Hard workers most of them, but I doubt you’d send him out to the mills or the fields.” 

The wink he sends Thor’s way is filthy.

“Ah ha!” Loki cries, pulling a long black cord from the depths of his bag. He holds it up triumphantly. “I knew I had it here somewhere,” he drops his gaze and murmurs demurely “Master.”

**

“You knew about this?” Thor hisses.

Loki’s fingers play against the black collar fastened at his neck. 

“Of course. I’ve been here before. No free Jotun here,” he says, and he says it so mildly that Thor knows it bothers him. Loki is never mild. “I’ll wear this collar, you tell everyone you’re my master and we’ll be in the next realm before you know it.” 

“Loki, we don’t have to…”

Loki smiles at him. “It’s only a few days, Thor. I can survive a few days.”

**

Thor cannot survive a few days. 

He cannot stand the way others look at Loki, how they make themselves free to touch him until they catch Thor glaring at them. He detests how to they speak about Loki as if he is an animal, mindless and unaware of their words, discussing his stock and his uses while Loki stands right there beside them. 

Men offer him purses full of money to buy Loki from him. 

Loki always looks away quickly, hiding his amusement, but Thor knows better than to play along. 

He has seen the real fear in Loki’s eyes when Loki thinks he isn’t looking. This is a game for them for now, but it could quickly become something far less pleasant for Loki if Thor willed it. 

No free Jotun here, and everywhere Loki looks he sees his countrymen enslaved. 

There is no coin purse full enough that could make Thor part from Loki. No temptation that would let him leave here while Loki stayed behind, still collared and claimed. 

Thor finds himself keeping an arm around Loki’s waist when they walk together in public, glaring at those who come to near. 

He books them rooms with only one bed to share when they retire for the night. 

He pretends to be a possessive, jealous Master and it works. 

It is only a few days before they reach the border. 

Thor slips his fingers under Loki’s collar and rips it off. 

Loki laughs. 

“When I am king, I will free your countrymen,” Thor says. 

**

Thor cannot sleep that night. The last few days have taken their toll.

Loki has slept in his arms since they ventured into that accursed Kingdom, refusing to allow Thor to take the spot on the floor or to sleep there himself. Thor has grow used to his shuffling and the sounds he makes in his sleep. He has grown used to the infernal heat of Loki’s body. He has grown used to Loki’s peaceful face being the last thing he sees as he falls asleep, and the first thing he sees when he wakes for Loki is a deep sleeper and cannot be roused without persistence.

Thor hates how he came to know these things about Loki, hates that they were forced to act with such intimacy for Loki’s own safety, but now he craves that intimacy deeply. 

He turns on his side and looks across the dying embers of their fire to Loki’s sleeping spot. To his surprise, he finds Loki’s fierce green eyes already watching him. 

Loki doesn’t look away. He has no shame in Thor having caught him staring. 

“I want back in your arms as a free man, Thor. Will you have me?” he asks. 

Thor nods.

He pulls back his blanket to let Loki join him. It is a tight squeeze and Loki burns too hot for comfort, but Thor wraps his arms tightly around him. 

“I would wear a collar for you,” Loki says, pressing his lips to Thor’s throat, sucking a mark there.

Thor shuts his eyes, aware of the closeness of Loki’s body and his own hardness at the thought of Loki offering him that submission, giving it willingly. 

“I would never ask you to.”

“I know, and that is why I would,” Loki says before his mouth covers Thor’s and any other words are lost in their kiss.


End file.
